daybreak_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyawaki Isabel
|bloodtype = B-|nickname = Izzy (イジー')'|type = Cool|brand = Dance Fusion|song = Crazy|tcolour = Persian Blue Persian Blue|user = Chemmiechum|tcolourcode = Persian Blue (#172AD0)|affiliation = DayBreak Academy|occupation = Student Singer|cv = Tamura Yukari|singer = Tamura Yukari|title = Isabel Miyawaki|jpn = 宮脇依座紅琉|romaji = Miyawaki Izaberu|english = Isabel Miyawaki|unit = Luminous Code|image = Izzy hair down.png}} 1= |-|2= Isabel Miyawaki ( ) 'is a 3rd Year Middle School student at Daybreak Academy. She is a cool type idol whose primary brand is Dance Fusion. Along with Barahona Ryuu and Kawamoto Lava, the three are a part of the unit called Luminous Code ' '''(ルミナスくコード ). Later in Episode 5, Lava, Isabel, and Miku formed a trio-unit, �������� ����������.' She goes by the name '''Izzy ('イジー')'. She is mostly spotted at her dad's dance club listening to his music. She is aspired to be a Dj when she grows up. Bio Appearance Isabel is 165cm. Her natural hair color is Purple. Her is wavy that is brought down to her lower back, but she usually has her hair braided leaving in on the right side. Her eye color is Blue. The shape of her eyes is Upturned. Her facial structure is heart-shaped. Nose shape structure is a low nose bridge. The eyebrows are Hard Angled as the ears are pointed. Fair skin tone. Her body structure is a rectangular shape. Her weight is 130 Ibs. The length of her arms reaches to her torso (fingertip). Her feet size are always a size seven. Izzy's clothing style is described as street style and slightly colorful. Her clothing would somewhat describe her personality. Her preferred shoes are black boots. Personality Isabel '''is a -year-old girl who is overconfident, tough, quick-witted and sarcastic. She is very loyal to the people she cares about. Sometimes she admits that she is not always proud of the person she is, because of getting bullied when she was young Isabel's outward toughness is often a facade. Though sometimes Isabel will show her sweet-side when she is used to the person. She relies on no one to help with her problems even when someone asks; she'll quickly push them away. Background She was born into a family who the father was a night club DJ and the mother being a Government Attorney in Omotesando, Tokyo, Japan. Isabel was a troublesome child when was young getting bullied from her condition, but she never let someone get off quickly and instead fights them. She calmed down when she discovered her passion for music and drawing. She decided to go to Aikatsu idoling when she wanted to find a different path. Idol Information Courses * ꜰʟᴀʀᴇ ᴍᴜꜱɪᴄ ᴄᴏᴜʀꜱᴇ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 1 * ᴅᴀʏʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴠᴀʀɪᴇᴛʏ- ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 2 * ꜱᴏʟᴀʀ ᴅᴀɴᴄɪɴɢ ᴄᴏᴜʀꜱᴇ - ᴘᴇʀɪᴏᴅ 3 Aura '''Isabel's aura consists of sparkling lightsticks floating around, Rectangular Black Boombox when soundwaves come out it shows rainbow waves, Square shapes of all different colors growing small to big, and sparkling jewel planets circling around every aura ( indicating she is the idol of the universe) Career - ꜱᴏʟᴏ ᴀʟʙᴜᴍꜱ= |-|TBA= - ʟᴜᴍɪɴᴏᴜꜱ ᴄᴏᴅᴇ= Secret *Crazy *Like me this way? *Turn It Up *Serve Hey ' *Story *Karma *Cosmic Adventure *Swim Drop *Animal Love '''Focus On Me ' *Super Flight *Edge *One Room Disco '''HeartBeat *Love&Life *Love Empire *Love Letter - �������� ����������= *Uncover - ꜰᴇᴀᴛᴜʀᴇᴅ ꜱᴏɴɢꜱ= }} - ������������= |-|Aikatsu = - ������������= - ������������������������= * Episode 1 * Episode 4 ** Stage2 ** Stage 6 ** Stage 7 ** Stage 8 }} Skills Relationships - Minor Characters= |-|Classmates = |-|Family = *Miyawaki Yoshiharu- Status: Father. * Miyawaki Ayaka- Status: Mother. * Miyawaki Cherri - Status: Little Sister. |-|Business= - Staff = }} Quotes Etymology Miyawaki is written ' The kanji 宮 represents a temple, palace or shrine. Miya is also represented as 美哉 with 美 meaning “beautiful” and 哉 meaning “alas!” or “what!”. Waki means "脇". '''Isabel is written ' The name Isabel is a Spanish Origin that means "pledged to God". In Kanji, the selected words for the name are '''I(依) means "Reliable Za (坐) means "Sit" Be (紅) means " Crimson, deep red" and Ru (琉) means " Lapis Lazuli" Trivia * Tamura Yukari is her voice actress **Notable characters this seiyuu has acted are Tsukimi Rito (Absolute Duo), Edelman Emilia (Active Raid: Kidou Kyoushuushitsu Dai Hachi Gakari 2nd), Mine(Akame ga Kill!) ,Watanabe CG-3, Mayu (AKB0048), Tenten (Boruto), Minase Iori (iDOLM@STER Xenoglossia), and Furude Rika (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei). * She aspires to be a top Dj player. * Her favorite song is "Make War" by " From First To Last " * She has a condition called Synesthesia. A neurological condition that causes the brain to process data in the form of several senses at once. For example, a person with synesthesia may hear sounds while also seeing them as colorful swirls, taste sounds, smell colors, or see scents. More Information. * She has a cat and a dog. A Shiba Inu and a Himalayan cat. * She can throw a ball the hardest, and she has good aim. * She knows how to use DJ turntables. * She loves to sketch things when she is not busy. She finds it as her happy place. * She is most likely spotted at her dad's dance club. * Once, when Isabel's phone was lost, it was found in the refrigerator. * She prefers to stay at home, rather than go out. * Likes: Art, Music, and Junk Food * Dislikes: Pushovers Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:Dance Fusion Category:Miyawaki Isabel Category:Luminous Code